Figuring out Christmas
by captindonavin
Summary: It's Tamaki and Kiba's first Christmas living together, and they have to figure out how they're going to incorporate everything into one day. Rated T for language. Originally this was going to be a one shot, but I think that this is where I'm going to dump all of my Christmas stories. KibaTama, NaruHina
1. Wrapping Presents

_**I know, i know. It's December and every single writer that you read is going to be posting Christmas stories. But we can't help it. Whether we like the holiday or not, it's infectious.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I know that this story is a little shorter than my typical one-shot, but I think that it's cute. No it's not the best thing that I've written, but I really really think that it's adorable. But, I guess it'll be up to all of you.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

"What do you mean 'of course we're going to spend Christmas Eve at your mother's house?"' Tamaki demanded as she sat in the living room wrapping presents while her boyfriend tried to keep their overly excitable dog away.

"She's my ma, who else are we going to spend Christmas with?" Kiba asked.

"How about Granny Cat," Tamaki pointed out as she mumbled around the piece of tape hanging out of her mouth. "And I thought that you hated your mother."

"Well we can go to Granny Cat's after we do Christmas with my family," Kiba stated. "And Granny Cat hates me even more than any dislike I have for Ma."

"Are you sure we'll have time?" Tamaki asked as she moved another present to the side. "Christmas is only one day you know?"

"Egh, we'll be done by eight at the latest," Kiba said as he blocked Akamaru from the presents, almost getting knocked over.

"Eight?" Tamaki spat before she removed the tape from her mouth so that she could talk more clearly. "That's so late, Granny Cat would kill me if we got to her that late in the day, and we have the Yamanaka Christmas party at seven, we'd never make it to everyone."

"Ino's party isn't until late," Kiba stated before deflecting Akamaru again. "Are you almost done? I'm going to tire out way before he is."

"What do you mean it doesn't start until late? It starts before you even said that we'd be done at your mother's. No wonder you're always late to shit," Tamaki grumbled as she started on another present.

"We'll have so much time between mother's and Ino's to spend time with Granny Cat," Kiba stated.

"I honestly can't see how," Tamaki hissed. "Explain how you see the day going."

"Well, we stay at Ma's so that we can wake up at four for presents, then by eight we're heading over to Granny Cat's for her kick ass breakfast, open a few presents there, and have time for a nap before heading over to the party," Kiba explained.

"We need to sleep at your ma's to be awake by four?" Tamaki asked. "You really are a lazy fuck aren't you?"

"I mean, if you want to walk over to Ma's at three AM, then we can, but I would way rather just roll out of bed and open presents," Kiba countered with a shrug.

"AM?" Tamaki asked. "Four AM?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Kiba asked as he looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, almost letting Akamaru slip by.

"You can't even get out of bed by nine AM on a normal day, but you're going to get your ass out of bed at FOUR AM on a holiday?" Tamaki asked skeptically.

"Um, it's Christmas cat-girl," Kiba clarified. "The earlier I wake up, the sooner I get presents."

Kiba narrowly dodged as a roll of tape went flying towards his head.

"What was that for?" Kiba demanded.

"You're such a selfish fucker," Tamaki laughed.

"If I'm so selfish," Kiba started with a grin, "Then why am I wasting so much chakra keeping Akamaru back?"

"Don't you dare let him through," Tamaki warned as she pre-emptively started to gather all of the wrapped presents and supplies.

"You know, Akamaru likes to open presents even more than I do," Kiba grinned.

"Yes," Tamaki replied. "That's why I'm wrapping these for the fifth time."

Kiba's grin widened as he stepped out of the way and let the giant ball of fur bound towards the presents. There was nothing that Tamaki could do to stop it from happening, she was already half way through and had to sit and watch all of her hard work go to waste. All Akamaru had to do was knock Tamaki over with his massive size and all of the presents were his. Akamaru wasn't harsh with the presents, he unwrapped them very carefully, but if you got near them, or tried to take them away from him, then he would growl and threaten to bite.

Once Akamaru was done opening every last present, and the house was a mess with paper for the fifth time, the giant dog stood up and walked lazily over to the couch to flop down and have a nap. He didn't even care what was under the paper, he simply wanted to open them, and now that that task was done, he could lay down contently.

Tamaki went about calling Kiba names as she gathered up all of the wrapping paper. It was all in good fun, and Kiba continued to throw the mess aground after she had just finished picking it up. They laughed and chased each other around the room, with grins across their faces, and Tamaki was the first to tire out.

They ended up sitting on the floor in front of the couch, as Akamaru took up the entire piece of furniture, and Tamaki settled herself into Kiba's arms. Eventually the conversation drifted back to their holiday plans.

"And the old bitch is okay with this?" Tamaki asked, with skepticism still clear in her voice.

"Yeah, it was actually a tradition that she started," Kiba explained.

"Waking up at four AM on a holiday," Tamaki laughed. "I can't believe it, I honestly can't."

"Well, how did you guys do Christmas?" Kiba asked as he ran circles around Tamaki's belly-button with his index finger.

"Well, Granny would sleep in until ten, while I got up at nine to make breakfast. After breakfast we would go and open our stockings then presents," Tamaki explained.

"But how could you sleep in so long on such an exciting day?" Kiba asked in shock.

"When it's the only day that you get to sleep in, you take advantage of it," Tamaki explained.

"But what about all of the presents?"

"They don't go anywhere, they'll still be there no matter what time I wake up."

"But aren't you excited to open them?"

"Of course, but I'm also excited to get to sleep in."

"You're weird cat-girl."

"So are you dog-boy."

"Tamaki?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"When are you going to wrap all the presents?"

"I don't know, we can try again tomorrow."

"Good," Kiba stated as a grin spread across his face.

"Good?" Tamaki asked just as she was hoisted off of the floor and drug into their bedroom.

"I was hoping we were going to have a little free time tonight," Kiba grinned as he threw her on the bed and started to peel off his shirt.

Tamaki laughed as she watched the man in front of her. All of a sudden what time they were waking up on Christmas didn't matter anymore.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you all think?**_

 _ **Last year was my and my boyfriend's first Christmas away from home, and we had this discussion. My family takes Christmas to sleep in, while his family (the excitable bastards) wake up at four AM to open presents. So.. what do you do? Sleep in, wake up early, or something reasonable in between?**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope that you all enjoyed it and are going into the Holiday season at least a little cheery.**_

 _ **Love, Donny**_


	2. Christmas Dinner at Kurenai Sensei's

_**I was originally planning on this being a one-shot, but then had more Christmas themed ideas, then thought it would be cheesy to have more than one Christmas story in my roster, so I'll add all Christmas stories into this little bundle.**_

 _ **This one is a little less cute-sie and a little better written. Well I hope that you enjoy.**_

* * *

"You don't think that I'm too dressed up do you?" Tamaki asked from the bedroom after changing her outfit for the fifth time.

"I don't understand why you're so worried," Kiba called back from the kitchen where he was waiting beside the door. "It's only dinner at Kurenai Sensei's. We used to do this like once a week."

"It's not just dinner," Tamaki corrected. "It's a Christmas dinner and everyone is going to be there."

"It's not everyone," Kiba retorted. "It's just team Kurenai, old Team Asuna, and their significant others."

"That's almost everyone," Tamaki huffed as she turned to look at her butt in the mirror. "And should I bring all of their gifts now or are we going to do all of that at the Yamanaka party?"

"Bring one of the one's for Mirai, but we'll do the rest at Ino's. Now hurry up, you look fine."

Tamaki nodded as she grabbed one of Mirai's presents from the cupboard that they hid all of the presents in and rushed out the door after Kiba.

Tamaki had settled on wearing a pair of black leggings and a sweater. Kiba was wearing a pair of black joggers, a white t-shirt, and his leather jacket. Akamaru was wearing a red bow around his neck, and he seemed pretty darn enamoured with himself.

When they arrived, there were already tracks in the fresh snow that lead up to Kurenai's door.

"Oh good, we aren't the first ones here," Tamaki stated as they walked towards the door.

"Like we could ever beat that lazy Nara, he's probably been here since this morning trying to convince Kurenai to let him help her around the house," Kiba huffed as he knocked on the door.

Kiba would never admit it, but he was jealous of Shikamaru's close relationship with his old sensei. Sure, Kiba had started out by being angry at Kurenai for abandoning them, but he had eventually gotten over it and forgave her. He was even close with her now, but he would never be as close with her as Shikamaru was. It was Shikamaru's job to help her raise Mirai, as a direct order for the little girl's late father. Kiba knew that he had no reason to be jealous, but he was, he just couldn't help it.

About thirty seconds after Kiba had knocked on the door, Mirai had come to answer it. She was wearing a bright red dress and a dress-up ninja head band.

"BIG BROTHER KIBA!" the little girl yelled as soon as she saw Kiba standing on the other side of the door. The little girl threw herself into Kiba's arms and let him twirl her around.

"Don't I look beautiful?" Mirai asked as she twirled around in her dress.

"Yes you do," Kiba grinned. "Just like a princess."

"Like a ninja princess," Tamaki corrected as Kiba cringed beside her.

Mirai looked up at Tamaki like she was stupid. The little girl crossed her arms and huffed, "All princesses are ninjas."

"Is that so?" Tamaki asked. "Then why do they need saving all of the time?"

"Princesses don't need saving, they're ninjas. How could they be a proper ruler of a country of they couldn't even defend it?" Mirai argued.

Tamaki sat back, she hadn't entirely been raised a commoner, but she knew the basic fairy tales, where the prince saved the princess, but maybe ninja's grew up with different stories. So Tamaki dropped it and admitted defeat before they moved further into the house. Mirai had gotten distracted by Akamaru and was leading the giant dog into the house and was cooing about how cute he looked with his Christmas ribbon.

"Don't worry about it, I got the talk the first time too. It's just that Kurenai doesn't want Mirai growing up thinking that she needs a guy to save her, so she invented the ninja princess," Kiba whispered to Tamaki as they walked behind the little girl.

Tamaki guessed that it made sense, Kurenai had always seemed to be more on the feminist side, and with her daughter growing up without a dad it made sense to fill her head with tales about strong females. It wasn't like Mirai didn't have men in her life who would be willing to take care of her, Kiba and Shikamaru would always love the little girl and would do anything to protect her. Though Tamaki could understand that Kurenai was probably worried that if her daughter grew up relying on these men in her life, then when they died, as Mirai's father had, then the girl may become too scared to learn how to protect herself, or even grow to see it as not her responsibility.

All of Tamaki's thoughts were cut short when she walked into the kitchen to see Shikamaru in a pink, frilly apron pulling potatoes out of the oven. Tamaki looked over to Kiba, to make sure that he had taken in the sight too. Kiba had a large grin on his face as he walked up behind the shadow user.

"Oh why don't you look lovely today Shikamaru," Kiba grinned as he patted the other man on the back.

Shikamaru was so startled by the sudden contact that he almost dropped the food.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he placed the potatoes on a potholder. "She wouldn't let me help unless I wore the stupid thing, and the woman sitting at the table has been having the time of her life mocking me over it."

"Shika," Temari started as a grin spread across her face. "You have to admit that it looks ridiculous, and you could have just let Kurenai make her own meal like she had wanted to, and this whole situation could have been avoided."

Both members of the couple rolled their eyes as Shikamaru started to set the table.

"If only he was this helpful at home," Temari mumbled to Tamaki with a teasing grin on her face.

"You know I can hear you, right woman?"

"That's the whole point Shikamaru, if you couldn't hear me, then it wouldn't be funny," Temari laughed as her boyfriend rolled his eyes again before muttering about how troublesome women were.

Kurenai eventually came out of her room. She was wearing a red dress that was similar to Mirai's, and she was still putting in her earrings. As soon as she saw Kiba her eyes lit up and she ran over for a hug.

"Oh Kiba, Tamaki, you've made it," Kurenai said as she greeted both of them with a hug.

"You've already gotten into the sake, I see," Kiba grinned in response.

"Well, Shikamaru is here to watch Mirai, and it is a festive dinner, so I don't see the harm," his former sensei informed him.

"I only see the harm if you don't share some with me," Kiba mocked as his sensei lead them into the kitchen.

Kurenai poured Kiba a drink as they started to catch up. Soon everyone started to trickle in. First it was Hinata and Naruto, followed by Shino, then Choji and Karui showed up with piles of more food for the party to snack on. The last ones to show up were Ino and Sai. Everyone easily chatted with each other, and dinner started as soon as everyone had arrived. Conversation carried on easily until the food was all gone and ended up splitting into their own little clicks.

Tamaki hated how clicky everyone got when they were all gathered together. She understood that keeping a conversation together with so many people was hard, but she just didn't have a place where she fit in yet. Temari, Karui, and Sai huddled together in the living room. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto all drank around the island in the kitchen. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji talked at the kitchen table with Kurenai while Mirai played with Akamaru on the living room floor. Tamaki knew that she could easily slide into any of the conversations, but she felt weird. Not only was she the newest member to the group, she was also the only one who wasn't a shinobi, so she had a hard time contributing to any of the conversations.

Yes she had grown up around shinobi's her whole life, and she was more than comfortable around them, but she just didn't fit in with them as nicely as she would have liked to. She found talking to Kiba easy, because she was a vet and he knew everything there was to know about dog-care. The clan that he was a part of gave them common ground, even if she liked cats better, she still loved dogs. So eventually Tamaki just took to cleaning up.

From all of the time that Kiba spent watching Mirai while Kurenai was on missions, Tamaki knew her way around the kitchen pretty well. She knew where all of the Tupperware was hidden, and where all the dishes went once they were clean. Tamaki didn't mind cleaning up after the dinner, but only because she saw it as better than dropping in on random conversations.

When Tamaki was done washing the dishes, she noticed that everyone had moved to the living room. So she went and joined them. Tamaki saw Kiba sitting in the armchair in the living room and went to go and sit on the arm rest beside him. He pulled her down into his lap. Tamaki grinned to herself, Kiba was always more cuddly when he was drunk, and that was exactly what she needed right now. Tamaki turned to face everyone else as Kiba buried his face into the back of her neck.

"Whose present do you want to open first?" Kurenai asked the little girl who was sitting in the middle of a pile of presents.

"Big brother Shikamaru's," Mirai stated as she looked around the pile for it.

"What?" Kiba yelled as he almost threw Tamaki off of his lap in shock. "You always open my gift first."

"Yeah, but I don't know if it'll be the best gift now that it's from stinky girl too," Mirai explained. "She didn't even know that all princesses are ninjas."

"But it's still a gift from me," Kiba begged. "It's still the best gift."

"But I want to open big brother Shikamaru and big sister Temari's gift first," Mirai stated.

"Just let her open whatever gift she wants to," Ino said.

Kiba deflated in the seat behind Tamaki as Ino pointed to the gift that said it was from the Nara. Tamaki turned in her spot and started to pet Kiba's hair back in a comforting motion. She knew that Kiba prided himself on being Mirai's favourite, even though the girl was just little and didn't seem to stick to favourites all that well. Tamaki would never sit down and explain to Kiba that little girls barely even knew what a favourite was, because she knew that the little girl gave him an ego boost every time that she said that he was her favourite.

Shikamaru had gotten Mirai a checkers set. He explained that she was too young to understand shogi, so he would work his way up to it with her through other games. Ino and Sai gave her a painting of a princess ninja to hang in her room, the picture of course had been painted by Sai. Hinata and Naruto had gotten the girl a pair of goggles to wear in her forehead in place of a proper headband. Choji and Karui had gotten her a bunch of treats that were specialties from Kumo. Shino had bought her her own ant farm. Finally she opened Kiba's present. Kiba had deflated each time that he had been pushed further and further down the list. When the girl finally opened the gift and saw that it was a small stuffed version of Akamaru she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE IT!" the little girl yelled as she hugged the stuffed Akamaru as tightly as she could. "This is the best present ever!"

"I thought that it couldn't be good because it came from me as well," Tamaki asked the little girl.

Mirai looked down at the stuffed toy before standing up and walking over to Kiba.

"I'm sorry I said that your present was no good. Do you still love me?"

Kiba's face split into a grin at the question and pulled the little girl into his arms.

"Of course I still love you. I couldn't ever top loving you," Kiba proclaimed. "Am I still your favourite?"

"Yes, you're my favourite and you always will be," the girl said as she wrapped her arms around Kiba in return.

The night rounded up shortly after that as people started to leave. Tamaki and Kiba were the second last to leave, as they put Mirai to bed before they left, leaving only Shikamaru and Tamaki, who had decided to stay the night because Kurenai was so wasted.

One Kiba and Tamaki reached their home and crawled into bed, Kiba pulled Tamaki into his arms.

"You know, I wish that you would at least try to talk to people," Kiba mumbled.

"I know," Tamaki replied.

"Not every one of them grew up together," Kiba continued. "Temari, Sai, and Karui are in the same boat as you. None of them are a part of the Konoha eleven, you could join them."

"I know," Tamaki repeated.

"I just don't like seeing you so left out," Kiba yawned before pulling her closer to himself and nuzzled into her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tamaki said in response as Kiba started to snore.

* * *

 _ **So I was planning on posting this this morning, but my servers were down. i don't know if it was just because my internet was crapy today or what, but I have it up now.**_

 _ **Okay, so for those of you who are going to comment "why didn't Kiba just make her join his group of people" I have an answer. He wants to see her stand on her own two feet. Making friends for your significant other doesn't work, they have to find out where they stand best for themselves. Though, everyone experiences this differently, this is how I have found it for myself. So yes she will make friends in the group eventually, but it will be by her doing, not Kiba's. That's how they're going to work in my mind.. If that bothered anyone that is.**_

 _ **I've been thinking about starting a story revolving around Temari, Karui, and Sai, but that won't be until after I finish Tamaki and the beast. So This chapter is kinda set up for that. And KibaTama will tots make their appearance in that one as well, they just won't be the stars. So.. tell me what you think about that.**_

 _ **Anyhow, sorry about the long rambly author's note, and thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	3. Christmas is for Family

_**So, I know that this Chapter isn't KibaTama, but I thought that this could just be my Christmas compilation, so here is another chapter.**_

 _ **This is a NaruHina chapter for JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover. I know that this probably isn't what you were looking for, but it's something.**_

* * *

Hinata was stumped. She just didn't know what to get Naruto for Christmas. They had only been going out for a year now, and Hinata just didn't know what he would want for a gift. She knew Naruto better than anyone else, and she was stumped, so she was almost sure that no one else would be able to come up with anything either. Though, HInata knew that she was just stumped because this was their first Christmas as a couple and she was putting too much pressure on the gift.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Tenten asked as she sat across from Hinata at a table drinking hot chocolate. They had been trying to finish their Christmas shopping together, but Tenten had only bought things for Neji, and Hinata had bought things for everyone besides Naruto.

"Because I don't want him to know that I'm stumped," Hinata huffed as she stirred her untouched cocoa.

"Well, you only have two days left. You either have to ask him, just pick something, or not get him anything," Tenten stated bluntly.

Hinata slumped forward in her seat. She was about ready to admit defeat when an idea came to her.

"Tenten?" Hinata started as she looked away from her friend.

"Yeah Hinata?" Tenten responded with curiosity spiking through her voice.

"You didn't have a family before Team Guy, and then you and Neji started having Christmas with him," Hinata continued.

"Yeah, so?" Tentes asked, curious as to where her friend was going with this point.

"What if I have Naruto over for Christmas? Because he doesn't have a family to have Christmas with?" HInata asked.

A grin split across Tenten's face. "I think that he would love that," Tenten agreed. "It's just down to getting your father to agree."

Hinata nodded, but didn't really think that her father would be an issue. Her father had loosened up since her first Chunin exams, and he seemed to really like Naruto.

"Sure, he seems to have a hard time with me dating, but he has treated you like family since you started dating Neji, so I'm sure that he'll be willing to do the same for Naruto."

Tenten nodded as she remembered how she was invited to the family dinner that Hinata and her family had every week. She was sure that including Tenten in the family meal was just a ploy to gain Neji's trust. Even though things were mostly patched up between Neji and the Hyuga leader, they still were not on the best terms. Naruto had yet to be included in the family dinner, but Hinata had tried reassure everyone by just saying that Naruto was busy. Tenten wasn't convinced though, she assumed that Naruto wasn't welcome at the dinner.

Hinata waited until Tenten finished her hot chocolate before the girls went their separate ways. Tenten went to continue her shopping, hoping to find something for anyone besides Neji, while Hinata went to go and ask her father if Naruto could spend Christmas with them.

…

"What do you mean that you don't want Naruto spend Christmas with us?" HInata demanded. She wasn't usually one to raise her voice, especially against her father, but this was a matter that was important to her.

"Hinata, Christmas is a time for families to spend together," Hiashi tried to explain.

"You offer for Tenten and Neji to join us every year," Hinata countered.

"And they chose to spend Christmas with their family every year. Their family is Team Guy."

"But we are their family as well," Hinata pressed.

"That is not the point Hinata," Hiashi scolded. "I am your family before anyone else. I invite Neji every year because he is my nephew, and Tenten because they have been together for years. You and Naruto on the other hand, you have been together for one year, and you are my daughter. How do I know that he is not only attracted to you because of your body? He is a boy and I cannot trust him to be loyal. Maybe in a couple years, _if_ he continues to stick around, then he can join the family for Christmas."

At her father's rant, Hinata started to cry. She could not believe that he was being so heartless. She was sure that he had changed since her first Chunin exams, but maybe he could only change so much. Hiashi saw the tears well up in his daughters eyes, and he walked away. Hinata was left standing in the middle of the hall way where she had confronted him, with tears of rage streaming down her reddening cheeks.

Right then HInata made up her mind. She knew that Naruto loved her, and that she would always love him. She could not stand the thought of him spending Christmas alone, and as his self-proclaimed family, it was her job to be there for him. So Hinata spent the next two days in the giant Hyuga kitchens. She knew that it was not a place that her father would check for her, as she spent her days baking her present for Naruto. Yes, his actual present was going to be her time, but that was not something that he could unwrap. Hinata also felt guilty about her decision to abandon her family on Christmas, so she was making extra gifts for them as well.

On the Night of Christmas Eve, Hinata finished all of her baking. She had make cakes, and cookies and dango. She separated all of her baking into three baskets. The largest one was for her father and sister. The smallest one was to be left on her mother's grave, and she had a medium sized basket for Naruto. Once she had all of the food organized, she hid the baskets in her room and settled down for a quick nap.

When Midnight rolled around, Hinata gathered all of her gifts for her family. She left her baking and gifts for her father and sister in the Hyuga kitchen, on the head table. She left a note for them so that they wouldn't worry, and also gave her father a second chance to reconsider.

 _Dear Father and Hanabi,_

 _Since I cannot stand the thought of Naruto spending the holidays alone, I am going to spend them with him. He is very dear to me and I wish that you would respect that, Father. I have left my presents for you here on the table with this note. If you change your mind, and wish to spend this holiday as a true family, you are welcome to join me at Naruto's._

 _Love your daughter and sister_

 _-Hinata Hyuga_

Once Hinata placed the note on the table, she left through a side window to the building. She made her way over the fence that surrounded the Hyuga compound and towards Naruto's house. She felt slightly guilty about leaving her family on Christmas, but she would not stand for anyone disrespecting the man that she loved.

Before Hinata made it to Naruto's house, she stopped by her mother's grave to pay her respects. She left her baking and knelt down in front of the grave. Hinata did not have many memories of her mother, and the ones that she did have, she was sure were just stories that other Hyuga members had told her over the years. She had not heard a single mean thing about her mother, and the one thing that people had always said was Hinata was a lot like her mother. They always told her that her mother was very soft spoken and caring. They told her that her mother had always brought out the soft side of the strict Hyuga head. Though, people would also tell Hinata that they had not seen her father happy since her mother died, and that he became even bitterer since she left. The Hyuga head had lost his reason to be soft in any way.

So Hinata sat beside her mother's grave and prayed that her mother would give her father grace one last time. She knew that if her mother was still there, that Hinata would not have had to sneak out to be with Naruto for Christmas. Hinata knew that her mother would have invited him in as a part of the family.

As the sun started to rise in the horizon, Hinata stood up and started to head over to Naruto's house. When she arrived, she was shocked to see that there were already tracks in the snow leading up to his door. She knocked shyly on the wood and waited for Naruto to answer. To her surprise, Iruka Sensei answered.

"Oh. Hello Hinata, I didn't know that you were coming over this morning," Iruka stated as he stepped out of the way so that the girl could come into the small apartment.

Hinata bowed her head as she passed in front of her old teacher and entered the house.

"It was a surprise. I just wanted to make sure that Naruto wasn't alone for Christmas," HInata explained.

"Well that's very sweet of you," Iruka spoke as he led her into Naruto's small kitchen. "Kakashi, Yamato, and I have been spending Christmas with Naruto for a couple of years now. None of us have parents and we didn't want Naruto to have to spend Christmas alone either. So as his teachers and friends, we all gathered together to try and ensure that he doesn't have to spend any more Christmas' alone. And we are more than excited to add you to the family."

Hinata followed Iruka into the living room where Kakashi was laying on the couch and Yamato was just finishing erecting a tree.

"I thought that you said that you were going to help me," Yamato huffed as he glared at Kakashi.

"I did help," Kakashi drawled. "I told you where you should put it."

"We put it in the same spot last year," the wood style user huffed. "We put it in the same spot every year."

Hinata giggled to herself as she watched the two older men bicker over the tree. As Hinata sat down at the kitchen table, Iruka came and poured her a cup of tea.

"These mornings would be so much more peaceful if they would just get along." Iruka grinned as he sipped his own tea. "At least Kakashi hasn't started drinking yet."

Hinata giggled at Iruka's little commentary and started to forget that she was supposed to feel bad about leaving her family for Christmas. Her family was never this fun on Christmas morning. They typically just opened their presents and went their separate ways. Hinata was in fact almost glad at the change of plans, because this definitely felt like more of what Christmas was supposed to feel like.

It after the two older Shinobi settled down, Hinata realized that the whole reason that she was here was missing from the room.

"Wh-where is Naruto?" Hinata asked with a slight stutter.

"Oh, he's still asleep," Kakashi answered from his spot on the couch.

"We've made it a tradition to decorate his house before he wakes up on Christmas, and to make him breakfast. That way it the magic feels even more real to him."

Hinata nodded as a timer went off somewhere in the kitchen. Iruka looked over his shoulder before getting up and removing a towel off of a bowl. Once the towel was removed, Iruka started scooping the contents in the bowl into a frying pan. Within minutes, Iruka had made enough pancakes for everyone. He placed them on the table with cut up fruit and toppings for the pancakes. Just as the smell started to fill the apartment, Naruto came stumbling out of his room with his pajamas still on. His pajamas that morning just so happened to be a pair of boxers and his sleeping cap.

Naruto slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and almost face planted into the pancakes in front of him.

"Naruto, you might want to get dressed," Kakashi smirked as he stood up from the couch and walked over to join them at the table.

Naruto sleepily waved off the silver haired ninja, as he started to pile more food onto his plate.

"It-it's okay," Hinata stumbled as a blush covered her face. "He doesn't have to get dressed if he's comfortable."

"Yeah, what HInata said," Naruto agreed before his brain fully woke up.

Two seconds later Naruto jumped out of his seat and was frantically trying to cover himself up.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I'm sorry," Naruto yelled as he scrambled backwards towards his room. "Why didn't anyone tell me that she was here?"

"Because you were sleeping," Yamato started to explain, "and you are extremely hard to wake up."

Naruto disappeared back into his room and came out a minute later fully dressed.

"There," Iruka smiled upon seeing his former student walk out of the bedroom. "Now that we are all fully awake, we can start to eat."

Everyone sat and ate until they were full. The table had been filled with laughter and talking throughout the entire meal. Hinata grinned to herself. Even though she hadn't talked throughout the meal, she had enjoyed herself. This was really what family was supposed to feel like.

At the end of the meal, Hinata helped Iruka gather up all of the dishes and move them into the sink. They were left in the sink to soak so that they could be cleaned later. As soon as everyone was gathered around the tree, there was a knock on the door. The knock was firm and quick. Hinata cringed at the knock, she knew who it had to belong to and prayed that he was not going to tear the house down.

Naruto got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and stood for a couple seconds in shock before he welcomed the new comer in.

HIashi and Hanabi walked through the kitchen and into the living room. They were both holding presents. Hiashi's face looked closed off and stern, while Hanabi wore a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Lord Hyuga," Kakashi welcomed as he sat up straight so that the new arrivals could have a place to sit.

Hiashi nodded to everyone in the room before sitting stiffly next to the silver haired future Hokage.

"My daughter has informed me that we are family now, so we are here to spend Christmas with you all as a family. I am sorry that we are late," Hiashi stated almost as if he was reading off of a script.

"Wasn't there anything else that you wanted to say father?" Hanabi prodded.

Hiashi grunted as he glared daggers at his youngest child.

"Come on father."

"Hinata, I am sorry that I was not more accepting earlier."

Hinata smiled at her father and nodded in acceptance of his apology.

"Now who's ready to open some presents?" Hanabi yelled as she started to hand out the gifts.

* * *

 _ **1\. I love writing Kakashi and Yamato together. I think that they are super funny. You know, not as a couple, just as character foils.**_

 _ **2\. I know that people were a little out of character, especially Hiashi... but I can never decide if I want him as a bad guy or a good guy. And even though Hanabi is just young, as the next Hyuga head, I feel like she has a load to offer on the strong will side.**_

 _ **3\. I am unsure as to how to spell Gai Sensei's name. I have been spelling it as "Gai" for months.. but I am unsure what the proper spelling is. So I created a poll.. and I guess I'll go with the most popular spelling if it happens.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope that you guys enjoyed it, even though it is a bit of an odd chapter for me to write. I am going to try and keep writing stories as much as possible.. but with my next big chapter fic in the works, most of my writing time is going to be focusing there. So I hope that I don't end up disappointing anyone.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


End file.
